Mafia amor y venganza
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Juraron vengarse sin saber que en el camino se enamorarían de sus enemigos y que estos se convertirían en sus aliados pues ellos también querían venganza matarían a Hiashi y Orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclairme: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 1

Se podían observar tres siluetas a la distancia dos chicas una de cabello negro azulado y la otra de un negro violáceo y un chico de cabello castaño los tres jóvenes observaban con una mirada fría y carente de emociones como sus hombres mataban a unos oficiales encubiertos del FBI pues era de conocimiento público que el clan Hyuuga y el clan Uchiha eran quienes dominaban todo Japón pues eran la red de mafia que había y nadie se metia con ellos excepto por Orochimaru mejor conocido como la serpiente blanca de Konoha era un mafioso de gran escala pero había cometido el peor error de todos asesinar a Uchiha Mikoto desde ese dio su sentencia de muerte fue puesta.

Clan Hyuuga Datos

Líder: Hyuuga Hiashi esposa Hyuuga Nadekisho asesinada por el mismo siendo observado por sus tres hijas Miyuki Hinata y Hanabi y su sobrino Neji quien también presencio la muerte de su padre a manos de Hiashi y junto a sus primas han jurado vengarse.

Hyuuga Miyuki: Primogénita y heredera del clan Hyuuga presencio la muerte de su madre cuando tenía 11 años a manos de su padre su carácter suele ser neutral pero en ocasiones es extremadamente fría y calculadora antes de la muerte de su madre solía ser amable y algo gentil pero aun así tenía un carater digno de admirar es la chica más inteligente de la universidad de Konoha compartiendo título con el primogénito de los Uchihas y el primo de este Uchiha Shisui hará todo lo que este en sus manos para destruir a Hiashi y a Orochimaru. Su especialidad son las katanas los kunais y todo tipo de armas también es especialista en combates cuerpo a cuerpo es rápida y la conocen como el ángel de la muerte por su carácter frio su mejor amiga es Konan Haruno hereda de clan Haruno mejor conocida como la princesa del origami y su mejor amigo es Akasuna No Sasori mejor conocido como el marionetista de la arena roja. La edad actual de Miyuki es de 19 años.

Hyuuga Neji: hijo de Hyuuga Hizashi quien fue asesinado por su hermano gemelo la madre de Neji murió cuando lo dio a luz se especializa en todo tipo de combates su arma preferida es la katana al igual que su prima Miyuki tiene 17 años presencio la muerte de su padre y su tía a los 9 años a manos de Hiashi juró vengarse y no descansara hasta lograrlo su carácter siempre ha sido serio y calculador sus mejores amigos son Rock Lee Y Tenten Yagami estudia en el instituto Konoha es uno de los chicos más inteligentes compartiendo lugares con su prima Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, y Uchiha Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata: segunda hija de Hiashi al igual que su hermana y su primo odia a Hiashi solía ser una niña dulce amable y gentil pero después de presenciar la muerte de su madre y su tío a los 8 cambio radicalmente se volvió fría y calculadora no confía en nadie a excepción de sus hermanas su primo y sus mejores amigos Nara Shikamaru Sabuko No Temari Inuzuka kiba Aburame Shino tiene 16 años y es una de las chicas más listas al igual que Neji e especializa en todo tipo de combates no tiene ningún arma favorita también quiere la muerte de Hiashi y hará lo que se para conseguirlo se le conoce como la princesa del verano se desconoce si ha salido con algún chico pues suele ser muy reservada con su vida

Hyuuga Hanabi: es la menor de las Hyuuga también odia Hiashi por la muerte de su madre tiene 11 años y un carácter de los mil demonios actualmente entrena para ser como sus hermanas y su primo su mejor amigo es Sarutobi konohamaru es conocida como la princesa de la primavera jamás acepta un no por respuesta y es algo traviesa

Clan Uchiha

Líder: Uchiha Fugaku actualmente es viudo su esposa Uchiha Mikoto murió a manos de Orochimaru siendo presenciado por sus hijos y el mismo al negarse a cerrar un trato con la serpiente odia a Hiashi pues Nadekisho era su mejor amiga y la de su esposa también a jurado vengarse de ellos sin importar el precio lo que no sabe es que su mejor amiga fue asesinada por Hiashi actualmente Fugaku tiene 40 años.

Uchiha Itachi: Primogénito y heredero del clan Uchiha tiene 19 años se especializa en todo tipo de combates sus armas preferidas son los kunais su carater suele ser frio y calculador no se le conoce una solo novia a parte de sus aventuras presencio la muerte de su madre junto a su hermano menor a la edad de 11 años sus mejores amigos son Uchiha Shisui e Inuzuka Hana hermana mayor de Kiba. Se le conoce como el cuervo del sharingan suele ser muy reservado y es extremadamente sobreprotector con su hermano menor Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke: hijo menor de Fugaku y el hermano menor de Itachi su carater es frio y calculador al igual que su hermano no se le conoce ninguna novia a parte de sus aventuras se especializa en todo tipo de combates su arma preferida es la katana se le conoce como el vengador sus mejores amigos son Namikaze Naruto y Haruno Sakura novia de Naruto y hermana menor de Konan se le conoce como la flor de cerezo por su nombre.

Uchiha Shisui: sobrino de Mikoto sus padres murieron en accidente provocado por Orochimaru se le conoce como Shisui el cuerpo parpadeante por su increíble velocidad su carácter es juguetón y divertido siempre sabe cómo levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera sus mejores amigos Uchiha Itachi y Akasuna No Shion hermana de Sasori. No se le conoce ninguna novia al igual que sus primos solo aventuras pasajeras.

Después de deshacerse de los cuerpos de los oficiales regresaron al bar uno de los pocos lugares que eran zona neutra entre los Uchiha y los Hyuuga.

_ Estoy harta de esta mierda.- dije de pronto

_ No eres la única Hinata, Miyuki y yo nos sentimos igual.- dijo Neji y en efecto mire a mi hermana que realmente se miraba asqueada de la vida que llevábamos entramos al bar y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos y los de estos entre ellos los Uchiha que estaban filtrando con unas chicas en la barra lugar al que se dirigió Miyuki para buscar alcohol

_ Quiero una botella de vodka y 2 sake.- tanto Itachi como Shisui se dieron la vuelta para mirarla era raro mirar a la princesa Hyuuga en ese lugar

_ Hyuuga es bueno verte de nuevo.- dijo Shisui al escucharla la voz del Uchiha Miyuki volteo para responder

_ Lo mismo digo Shisui Itachi.- dijo la Hyuuga recibiendo las botellas que había pedido yéndose a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos

_ Es extraño que este aquí no crees tachi.- dijo Shisui mirando a la Hyuuga alejarse entre la multitud hacia donde estaban su amigos

_ Si es raro aunque por lo general no la miramos después de todo no llevamos ninguna clase juntos.-dijo Itachi observando también a la Hyuuga

En la pista de baile se encontraban Naruto y Sakura bailando Sasuke estaba con una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules cuando miro a Hinata que venía acompañada de Kiba.

_ Vaya Hyuuga no sabía que bailabas.- dijo Sasuke

_ Lo mismo digo Uchiha además no se supone que tu no sueles hablar mucho.- le respondió la Hyuuga observando con placer como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño

Si se supone.- contesto mientras esa discusión sucedía la chica con la que se suponía Sasuke iba a follar se marchaba muy cabreada al verse ignorada el Inuzuka había ido a buscar más bebidas en ese instante la Hyuuga observo que la chica que acompañaba al Uchiha se había ido al igual que Kiba

Vaya Uchiha al parecer tu amante de turno ya se fue.- le dijo la Hyuuga de forma burlona al escuchar eso el Uchiha volteo para ver si era cierto y muy a pesar se dio cuenta que si

Joder Hyuuga por tu culpa a cabo de perder una sesión de sexo.- dijo un cabreado Sasuke que empezaba a perder la paciencia y empezaba a maquinar una venganza contra la Hyuuga hasta que escucho su voz

Vamos Uchiha deja el mal humor además este lugar está repleto de chicas no veo el porqué de tu drama cuando puedes a costarte casi con todas las chicas de este lugar.

Porque dices casi todas Hyuuga.

Porque Haruno es tu mejor amiga y además novia de tu casi hermano y Temari y yo ni de broma nos meteríamos a tu cama.- contesto una molesta Hinata que creía ese Uchiha que ella era una fácil mientras esto discusión continuaba Shisui intentaba filtrear con la Hyuuga y con Hana

Onegai Miyuki baila conmigo te prometo que me voy a comportar y no te hare nada que no quieras n/n.- dijo Shisui con un leve sonrojo Itachi solo lo miraba con pena ajena a cosa no se daba cuenta que estaba cabreando a la Hyuuga y esta no era nada amable cuando se molestaba

Joder ya te dije que no ὸ.ό.- dijo una muy molesta Miyuki Shisui dio un suspiro quedo joder esa chica sí que era dura de roer ninguna chica le había dicho que no con Hana ni siguió insistiendo porque le daba miedo al igual que la Sabuko aún no entendía que era lo que tenía esa Hyuuga que hacía que perdiera la razón a quien quería engañar la Hyuuga tenía dos muy buenas razones por las cuales un chico se volvería loco y no solo ella también su hermana lástima que no fuera de su edad (inner luego dices que yo soy una ero. yo: inner sal de aquí. inner: no puedo debo estar presente para ayudarte a escribir los futuros lemons que harás. Yo: ya que) después de eso todos los chicos se fueron a su respectivas casas los Hyuuga iban sumidos en un enorme silencio recordando como empezaron sus desgracias al morir las personas que más querían

Flash back inspirado en la canción lágrimas en el cielo de Erick Clapton

Se encontraban dos pequeños una niña de 8 y un niño de 9 de ojos perla junto a una niña de 11 años cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos que provenían del despacho las 2 niñas de ojos perla dirigido por la curiosidad fueron hasta ese lugar y escucharon a sus padres discutir al igual que a su tío

Eres una maldita puta Nadekisho como te atreviste a engañarme con ese bastardo sabiendo que somos enemigos.- escucharon a Hiashi gritar

Que él sea tu enemigo no significa que sea el mío también además yo lo amo siempre lo he amado a él si me case contigo fue por obligación no porque te amara y todo por seguir con las estúpidas tradiciones del clan.- grito Nadekisho derramando lágrimas de amargura por años se había guardado todo eso y ahora por fin podía liberarse de esas emociones que la agobiaban sin darse cuenta que tras las puertas tres pequeños los escuchaban al escuchar eso Neji miro a sus primas sobre todo a Hinata que era la más sensible y la abrazo al observar sus ojos vidriosos

Tú lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste Hizashi.- dijo Hiashi mirando a su gemelo fijamente

Si lo sabía y si no te lo dije fue precisamente por esto a hora deja de gritar porque los niños pueden escucharte.- dijo un calmado Hizashi al escuchar los niños un pensamiento paso por la mente de Hiashi serían Miyuki y Hinata sus hijas

Son mis hijas.- pregunto Hiashi todo quedo en completo silencio ante esta pregunta aún no se daban cuenta que los menores seguían escuchando y la pequeña Miyuki se pregunta quién era ese hombre con el que su madre había engañado a su padre

No ellas 2 no son tus hijas son hijas de El.- eso destrozo completamente a Hiashi él las quería como sus hijas pero no lo eran no llevaban su sangre llevaban esa sangre maldita que su verdadero padre poseía al escuchar esto las pequeñas Hyuuga palidecieron Hiashi no era su padre entonces quien era seria ese hombre con el que su madre había engañado a Hiashi

Tú también sabias esto Hizashi.- pregunto un furioso Hiashi

Si perdón hermano jamás quise ocultarte nada.- Hiashi no contesto nada lo habían traicionado y el no perdonaba las traiciones y ellos deberían saber eso perfectamente y entonces se escuchó el primer disparo

Mas lo siento yo hermano.- dijo Hiashi observando a su hermano agonizar mientras los menores observaban en estado de shock sin poder creerlo

En cuanto a ti mi querida Nadekisho tengo una última pregunta que hacerte él sabe que ellas son sus hijas.- pregunto Hiashi con calmada indiferencia

Si él lo sabe pero prometió alejarse de ellas si nos dejabas vivir si te enterabas.- dijo Nadekisho en estado de shock aun no podía creer que Hizashi estuviera muerto

Ellas vivirán tu no tus hijas van a pagar por tus pecados.- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa retorcida y fría

De que ha.- Nadekisho no pudo terminar la frase pues una bala yacía atravesando su corazón mientras esta pedía perdón a sus hijas en una susurro de último aliento y sus hijas y su sobrino la observaban morir tal como habían visto a su tío y padre se preguntaban quién era ese hombre por el que su madre había arriesgado tanto incluso ese tipo era su padre salieron de ese pasillo sin a hacer el mínimo ruido Hiashi pagaría muy caro por lo que acababa de cometer

Fin del flash back

Saben.- llamo la atención Hinata los mayores la observaron a través del retrovisor.- aún me pregunto quién es ese hombre por el que madre se arriesgó tanto después de todo es nuestro padre no yuki.- Miyuki no le contesto nada pues ella tampoco lo sabia

No lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabremos no se puede ocultar para toda la vida además debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan y buscar aliados.- dijo la mayor de los Hyuuga después de ese comentario todo quedo en completo silencio debían buscar a personas que fueran cercanos a su madre y padre y no podían cometer errores y lo sabían pues si fallaban pagarían muy caro por ello además debían proteger a Hanabi


	2. Malas actitudes

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-teme digo Masashi Kishimoto

Yo simple mente hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

Yuki: deja de hablar tanto y ve de una maldita vez a la historia

Yo: inner cierra tu maldita boca

Itachi: Yuki tiene razón Darla ve de una buena vez a la historia

Yo: Tú también Itachi joder que me falta que aparezca Naruto. Kami no lo permitas Onegai

_Flash back Sasuke es kawai_

**Pensamientos Itachi es peor que Naruto cuando molesta :p **

Conversaciones mías y de mi inner

Capitulo #2 El Instituto adiós vacaciones hola sala de torturas

Se podía observar un enorme instituto divido en tres partes universitario, secundaria y escuela primaria tanto universitarios como estudiantes de preparatoria almorzaban juntos los de primera en otro lugar dentro del estacionamiento del instituto se podía observar un gran grupo de chicos entre ellos los Uchiha y las Hyῡga y los amigos de estos discutiendo con un chico de cabellos blancos ojos negro y usaba lentes además de eso él era el mejor estudiante de medicina su nombre Kabuto único hijo de Orochimaru.

**_**Voy a romperte la cara maldito Kabuto.- gritaba una muy cabreada Miyuki **''como se atrevía ese bastardo a hablar de su oka-san cuando toda la mafia sabía que él era hijo de una puta que tuvo la suerte si es que se le puede llamar así de engendrar al único vástago de Orochimaru'' **y no era la única en pensar estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando miro como Kabuto caía al suelo después de recibir un golpe directo en la cara cortesía de Itachi.

**_**Antes de atreverte a hablar sobre mi oka-san conecta tu lengua con tu cerebro Kabuto porque te aseguro que si vuelves a hablar así de ella voy a matarte a ti y a todo el que interfiera.- dijo Itachi desprendiendo un aura oscura y casi demoniaca Shisui estaba perplejo nunca lo había, visto actuar no siguió con sus cavilaciones al ver como su ototo-baka se daba, la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la irritante voz de Kabuto lo detuvo.

**_**O vamos Uchiha no me digas que te molesta saber que tu oka-san fue tan puta como la oka-san de las himes Hyῡga o será acaso que te da vergüenza admitir frente a todos que tu oka-san incluso le, dijo a mi oto-san que se acostaría con él las veces que fuera necesario para salvar, tu patética vida, la de tu hermano y la de tu oto-san y ni hablar de la oka-san de Hyῡga que estando casada, con Hiashi se acostó con otro y ni siquiera sabía de quien eran hijas pero como estaba casada con Hiashi le dijo que eran de él díganme que se siente ser los hijos de unas, viles putas que para lo único que servían era para llorar y follar como perras en celo,(Yuki: gomen demo es necesario para que la reacción de Miyuki se ha la de una completa. Yo: inner cierra tu jodida boca. Itachi: puta madre como se atreven a faltarle el respeto a mi santa madre hijas de su #!*/& Yo: gomen ne Itachi pero era necesario ahora DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR sin más continuemos).- dijo Kabuto sonriendo de manera perversa y antes de que pudiera decir pio Hyῡga Miyuki destilaba una aura demoniaca y transpiraba sadismo por cada poro de su piel haciendo que varios retrocedieran asustados poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Kabuto y este ni se inmutaba pues según el ella lo único que haría sería darle una bofetada pero que equivocado estaba no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió el primer golpe de la Hyῡga.

**_**Maldito teme como te atreves a hablar de esa manera de Mikoto-sama y sobre todo como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a mi oka-san voy hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido y te darás cuenta porque algunos me llaman la princesa demonio.- dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa tétrica agarrando a Kabuto por el cuello antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, pateándolo lanzándole puñetazos mientras esto sucedía los otros estaban en estado de shock, donde había quedado la chica fría e indiferente estaban más que seguros que jamás harían cabrear a la Hyῡga joder incluso empezaban, a sentir lastima de Kabuto y luego recordaron lo que dijo en fin si la Hyῡga lo quería matar que lo hiciera ellos no eran nadie para detenerla sin mas siguieron observando la Hyῡga estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón con una kunai sacado de quien sabe dónde lo saco en serio nadie lo sabía cuándo estaba a punto de matarlo guiada por la ira de la nada apareció Kakashi con su Icha-icha Paradise.

**_**Miyuki-chan no es correcto que trates de asesinar a los alumnos aun si los odias y estos son unos completos idiotas.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara valla que Kakashi debía apreciar muy poco su vida mira que detener a Miyuki en ese momento y más si estaba sosteniéndola, un ataque de ira y Kakashi terminaría en un hospital con hematomas.

**_**Kakashi suéltame voy a matar a ese hijo de puta nadie se atreve a faltarle el respeto a mi oka-san.-grito una furiosa Miyuki mientras intentaba soltarse del ero de Kakashi.

**_**Si Kakashi sensei suéltela vamos a ver de que es capaz la demonio Hyῡga.- dijo Kabuto prácticamente inconsciente joder acaso ese tipo era estúpido que no se daba cuenta que Miyuki lo podía matar si seguía hablando para ser un genio el tipo no era tan listo mira que tentar al mismo demonio en persona.

**_**Je ya lo escuchaste sensei suéltame.- dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa demoniaca Kakashi bueno el seguía leyendo su Icha-icha Paradise.

**_**Mmm te soltare con una condición Miyuki-chan.- dijo Kakashi con las mejías sonrosadas al verlo todos pensaron lo mismo con una gotita en la nuca **''jamás dejara ser un hentai y ahora que mierda estará leyendo''. **

**_** ¿Cuál es la condición sensei?- pregunto una ''serena'' Miyuki a Kakashi quien la volteo a verla como si tuviera tres ojo **''que no se supone que hace un momento era ira y furia pura que incluso parecía un demonio Kami porque me castigas de esta manera no podías mandarme ahijados normales'' **pensó, Kakashi mientras miraba a sus tres ahijados (Yuki: por tres nos referimos a Miyuki, Sasuke y Naruto-baka. Yo: inner deja de interrumpir maldita sea y que tienes en contra del debe. Yuki: no es asunto tuyo.).

**_**Es muy fácil Miyuki-chan solo no tienes que matarlo de acuerdo.- dijo Kakashi mientras la soltaba despacio.

**_**Hmp de acuerdo sensei.- dijo Miyuki mientras Kakashi la soltaba por completo y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba atacando a Kabuto de nuevo si antes el tipo estaba en la inconsciencia ahora estaba prácticamente moribundo mientras Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y kiba intentaban alejarla de Kabuto quien prácticamente estaba semi-muerto y con múltiples fracturas en todo el cuerpo mientras una Tsunade extremadamente cabreada aparecía maldiciendo.

**_**Maldita sea Miyuki no podías evitar pelear sabes todo la mierda que tendré de explicarle a Orochimaru y a Hiashi maldita cría irresponsable tu comportamiento de hoy es exactamente el mismo comportamiento de Naruto ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando? una cabreada Tsunade a una Miyuki con salpicaduras de sangre, en su uniforme y sus nudillos bañados en sangre con salpicaduras en su cara.

**_**Deja de joderme Senju lo que les digas a esos vejetes es asunto tuyo no mío ahora si me disculpan yo me largo.- dijo una Miyuki molesta aun sentía rabia y necesitaba desquitarse y ya sabía cómo lo haría, antes de poder continuar sintió una aura demoniaca y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

**_**Como demonios te atreves a faltarme el respeto a mi mocosa malcriada.- grito una Tsunade furiosa, estaba a punto de golpearla cuando una mano la detuvo .

**_**Tsunade-sama no creo que sea correcto golpear a una estudiante y tu Miyuki no debes faltarle el respeto a tus superiores.- dijo Kakashi serio mirando severamente a su ahijada Miyuki solo dio un suspiro quedo **''que mierda me pasa yo no actuó de manera impulsiva como ese idiota de Namikaze pero escuchar a Kabuto hablar mal de mí oka-san y de Mikoto-sama hizo que mi sangre hirviera y quisiera matarlo definitivamente la idiotez de Namikaze es contagiosa'' **

**_**Como sea yo me largo.- dijo Miyuki mientras retornaba su camino para ser detenida nuevamente por la voz de Tsunade que ahora se escuchaba alegre, **''vaya que esta anciana es bipolar y pensar que Naruto tiene que soportarla pobre ese chico a veces me causa lastima''.**

**_**Miyuki estas expulsada durante una semana y perderás derecho a presentar tus trabajos después de tu expulsión disfruta de tus vacaciones.- dijo una alegre Tsunade.

**_**Una semana pero que mierda no puedo perder una semana y mucho menos no presentar las tareas sabes lo que me hará Anko.- dijo Miyuki joder de solo pensarlo le daba esgrima **''en que mierda piensa esta vieja Hiashi me va a matar cuando se entere que me expulsaron por una semana aunque por otro lado unas vacaciones extras no me vienen mal antes de empezar las clases'' **pensaba una feliz Miyuki además necesitaba recolectar información acerca de las amistades de su madre y empezar a maquinar su plan.

**_**Pues hubieras pensado en eso antes Hyῡga ahora sal de mi instituto.-dijo Tsunade seria dándole la espalda marchándose del lugar.

**_**Kakashi no dirás nada para evitar que levante parte del castigo.- pregunto Miyuki observando a su padrino.

**_**Lo siento Miyuki pero esta vez debes pagar por las consecuencias de tus actos imagínate que hubiera sucedido si no llego a tiempo lo hubieras matado y habrías desencadenado una guerra entre ambas casas.-dijo un Kakashi serio observando cómo Miyuki fruncía el ceño.

**_**No es como si me importara una guerra entre ambas casas no suena para nada mal.-contesto Miyuki después de todo la guerra entre casas sería inminente y ellas tendrían que escoger un bando sin más que decir se dirigió a su auto y salió del instituto hecha una furia necesitaba descargar toda su ira y frustración de lo contrario alguien pagaría las consecuencias. El resto solo la observaron alejarse preguntándose porque Kakashi dijo eso.

**_**Neji nii-san crees que ella este bien.-pregunto Hinata algo preocupada por su hermana mayor.

**_**Por supuesto que si Hinata sama además que no se le olvide que ella es más fuerte de lo que parece así que no se preocupe.-contesto Neji con una sonrisa de lado confiando en el carácter de su prima mayor.

**_**Vaya jamás había visto a Miyuki nee-san tan molesta es más problemática de lo normal Hina.- dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo

**_**Shikamaru tu comentario no es de gran ayuda en este momento así que mejor cierra la boca.- dijo Temari en un siseo molesta por el comentario del vago.

**_**Jajaja cualquiera que los viera discutir pensarían que son pareja.- dijo un divertido Shisui ante la mirada homicida de Temari y la incrédula de Shikamaru **''en que carajos piensa este tío acaso no se da cuenta que Temari es una psicópata en seria y ni muerto saldría con ella'' **pensaba un asustado Shikamaru con una aura depresiva alrededor eso solo le pasaba a el primero lo emparejaban con una tal Samui y ahora con la demente de Temari.

**_**No me jodas Uchiha yo con ese vago no saldría nunca y mucho menos si piensa que las mujeres somos problemáticas.- grito una molesta Temari.

En fin mientras esta discusión sucedía la mayor de las Hyῡga se encontraba en una playa practicando con una katana de doble filo daba gracias a Kami de que ese lugar fuera territorio neutro de lo contrario ya habría ocurrido una masacre es que ella nunca imagino que de todos los lugares de Konoha se iba a encontrar un grupo de Uchihas precisamente allí en fin el mundo era un jodido pañuelo mientras ellos no se acercaran todo estaría en completa paz o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella después de todo los hombres no son conocidos por ser sensatos sino más bien idiotas y valla que estaban a punto de demostrarlo.

**_**Pero miren que tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que la hime del clan Hyῡga.- dijo uno de ellos mirándola como si fuera peor que la escoria.

**_**Lo que me faltaba encontrarme con los perros guardianes de los Uchiha que no les han dicho que no deben alejarse de sus amos.- dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa de lado un solo movimiento por parte de los Uchiha para volver a desatar la furia de la Hyῡga haciendo que esta olvidara que estaban en territorio neutro. Solo se escuchaba el choque de katanas y kunais el crujir de algún hueso roto uno que otro grito de dolor, el grupo de Uchihas había sido reducido a 2 oponentes nada más.

**_**Vaya son patéticos no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada contra kusanagii definitivamente Fugaku debería exigirle más a sus subordinados.- dijo Miyuki mirando a los hombres que estaban tendidos en el suelo con heridas letales por un momento sintió lastima pero luego recordó lo que le dijo ese bastardo había sido exactamente lo mismo que le dijo Kabuto.

_Flash back _

_**_**__Cierra la boca maldita puta probablemente seas igual de tu puta que tu oka-san que se acuesta con cualquiera maldita zorra.- le dijo el Uchiha _

_**_**__Maldito shanaroo como te atreves a hablar así de mi oka-san voy a matarte.-grito una Miyuki poseída por la ira._

_Fin del flash back_

Así fue comenzó todo estaba seguro que le armarían una bronca pero lo hacho ya estaba hecho.

/

Yo: pues aquí está la conti

Yuki: si no dejan reviuws el gato de la casa de Darla se muere

Yo: eeeh yuki yo no tengo ningún gato ni siquiera me gustan

Yuki: en serio no te gustan pero si son tan lindos y tan tiernos y peludos

Yo: son solo unas bolas de pelo viviente además ni siquiera hacen la gran cosa

Yuki: matta nee

Yo: sayonara nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro cabe decir que Miyuki es un personaje totalmente mío al igual que Yuki. **

**Advertencia: todas mis historias contienen lenguaje soez, sexo explícito muerte de personajes y violencia se recomienda discreción y si no eres mayor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto. **

**Yuki: valla ahora si tiras toda la advertencia que te sucedió. **

**Johan: tks no quiero problemas por corromper menores de edad. **

**Itachi: valla al parecer Sikaffy-me-importa-un-carajo-lo-que-opinen-Johan, si tiene conciencia. **

**Johan: que te jodan Uchiha y a ti también Yuki. **

**Yuki: oye yo que te hecho. **

**Sasuke: qué onda que hacen?**

**Yuki: pues tratamos de escribir la conti de la historia por cierto donde estan mi imooto y Hinata Sasu-baka. **

**Sasuke: no me llames así Yuki y Miyuki y Hinata se fueron por rato. **

**Shikamaru: tks hola problemáticas que hacen **

**Itachi: las señoritas frialdad tratan de escribir la conti de la historia **

**Shikamaru: en que las ayudo**

**Johan: a escribir el lemon claro esta.- sonrisa pervertida **

**Yuki: eres una mala influencia sabias. **

**Johan: si mi hermana me lo dice todo el tiempo sin disfruten. **

**Capítulo 3 **

El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba practicando en la piscina del instituto cuando vio a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojo acercarse a él no lo negaba la chica era bonita y el sabia a que venía y él no se iba a negar salió del agua y se acercó a la chica y empezó a besarla y esta le correspondió de inmediato camino con ella hasta las duchas y cerro con llave la arrincono contra la pared y la levanto haciendo que la chica enrollara sus piernas en la cintura del moreno quien se pegó más a ella mostrándole su excitación provocando que la chica empezara a gemir dejo sus labios para atacar su cuello mientras le quitaba las bragas dejándole solo la falda del instituto empezó a tocar su clítoris y moverlo en círculos y con su otra mano trataba de quitarle la camisa del uniforme logrando su cometido sus senos eran de un tamaño normal empezó a repartir besos desde la clavícula para ir bajando hasta llegar a sus senos empezó a lamerlos y mamarlos creando pequeñas explosiones simulo una embestida y la chica se arque sonrió de lado de manera orgullosa al saber que podía poner a la mujer que quisiera al 100 con una que otra caricia soltó a la chica por un momento y se bajó el bóxer dejando ver su excitado miembro la chica solo jadeo sorprendida el miembro del Uchiha era grande y grueso había escuchado rumores acerca de su tamaño y no había creído y por esa razón lo había buscado, sintió que el Uchiha sacaba los dedos de su interior para colocar su miembro en la entrada de su vagina suspiro al sentir el roce.

-Ahh.- grito la chica al sentirlo entrar de una sola estocada el azabache comenzó a embestirla de manera salvaje y fiera el solo quería sexo y nada mas no le interesaba si ella lo amaba o no la única mujer que amo fue su oka-san y estaba muerta si se llegaba a enamorar seria de una mujer parecida a su oka-san dejo de lado sus pensamientos para seguir follando con aquella chica salió de ella.

-A gatas ahora.- dijo de manera entrecortada la chica se agacho y se puso a gatas el azabache se arrodillo le dio una nalgada y la penetro de golpe la chica grito de placer sintieron el momento llegar ella aumento sus gritos y el apretó sus dientes.

-Joder.- gruño el azabache al salir de la chica y terminar a fuera no quería que después esa chica viniera y le dijera que esperaba un hijo suyo.

-Porque no terminaste dentro?- pregunto algo cansada valla que los Uchiha eran buenos dando placer.

-Para evitar que te embaraces que follara contigo no significa que sienta algo por ti.- dijo el Uchiha de manera cortante y observando a la chica que estaba a punto de llorar todas las chicas de su instituto eran iguales unas putas desvergonzadas las únicas que no entraban en su lista eran las Hyuuga, Sabuko, Haruno, Inuzuka, Akasuna.

Se ducho se vistió y salió del lugar de forma relajada, se dirigía a su salón de clases cuando se encontró a su primo y a su ototo-baka.

-Una buena sección de sexo tachi.- pregunto Shisui Sasuke lo miro de reojo.

.Si demo nada interesante por un momento me gustaría encontrar una chica que no me abriera las piernas de manera rápida.- dijo el Uchiha.

-Hmp entonces seduce a Hyuuga Miyuki con ella te llevara mucho tiempo para que te abra las piernas.- dijo de manera burlona Sasuke sin saber que Hinata los había escuchado.

-Uchiha-baka si vuelves a llamar a mi hermana fácil te rompo la cara queda claro.- dijo de manera amenazante la ojiperla.

-Tks como sea Hyuuga.- dijo el menor de los Uchiha observando con el ceño fruncido a la ojiperla esta solo se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino el Uchiha la observo detenidamente él sabía que Hyuuga era hermosa siempre lo supo una sonrisa made in Uchiha se dibujó en sus labios Hyuuga Hinata terminaría en su cama o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke para cambiárselo por Plutarco y baya que no quería eso.

-Ototo te meterás en problemas si te acercas demasiado a Hinata.- dijo Itachi al observar a su hermano viendo a la Hyuuga más de lo necesario.

-Hmp eso es asunto mío Itachi.- respondió el menor los mayores suspiraron Sasuke a veces era como una patada en el trasero.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una molesta Miyuki se dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga donde probablemente la estaba esperando Hiashi para tirarle todo un repertorio y luego regañarla por casi matar a Kabuto y ni hablar de lo que le haría cuando se enterara que había matado a 6 de los hombres de Fugaku y había dejado a 2 heridos pero no le interesaba llego a la mansión y para su suerte Hiashi no estaba lo que significaba que podía entrar a la habitación que el compartió con su oka-san donde aún tenían sus cosas absolutamente nadie había entado allí en 8 años. Se encamino la habitación y la encontró cerrada pero eso no era obstáculo para ella luego de forcejear la puerta por 2 minutos esta se abrió el lugar estaba en penumbras busco el interruptor y encendió las luces y cerró la puerta. Empezó a buscar y buscar estuvo buscando por 2 horas hasta que hallo el diario de su oka-san lo tomo, lo sacudió y salió del lugar para evitar que la descubrieran una vez a fuera escondió el diario entre su ropa y camino fuera de mansión subió el auto y se fue nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Una vez alejada de todos comenzó a leer el diario estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Por donde empiezo veamos por aquí valla leer este diario me llevara horas jamás pensé que fuera tan grueso.- dijo la Hyuuga que comenzó a leer.

-Septiembre 8 hoy conocí a los 2 herederos del clan Uchiha y junto a ellos estaba Mikoto-chan sus nombres son Fugaku y Madara ambos son gemelos las diferencias son su cabello y sus personalidades el cabello de Madara es rebelde y el Fugaku liso y sus personalidad es algo hostil pero una vez que lo conoces es muy amable en cambio Madara es serio y reservado y tiene una aura melancólica supongo que por lo que significa ser un Uchiha a veces yo también me siento así por llevar el apellido Hyuuga y saber que no seré libre de escoger a quien amar , también me encontré a Minato, Kushina, Tsume, Shikaku y a Kenta.- relato la Hyuuga que siguió leyendo hasta descubrir algo que la dejo en completo shock ahora entendía el odio de Hiashi pero aun así no tenía ningún derecho para matar a su oka-san, ya conocía el nombre y el apellido de su padre pero no se lo diría a sus hermanas ni a su primo necesitaba hablar con los amigos de su oka-san antes y empezar a trazar un plan. Cerro el libro y se dirigió a su auto guardo el libro en un compartimiento que ella hizo como medida de seguridad y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la mansión Hyuuga su peor tormento estaba allí viéndola con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados tratando de contener la ira que sentía en esos momentos, pues sería un error atacarla.

-Buenas tardes oto-sama.- saludo de manera respetuosa siempre trato con respeto a Hiashi para no levantar sospechas.

-Que fue lo que sucedió para que agredieras al hijo de uno de mis mejores socios Miyuki y no acepto un hmp por respuesta queda claro.- dijo entre dientes Hiashi mirando con furia y odio contenido a la menor.

-Se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a mi oka-san y Mikoto-sama y eso yo no se lo perdono a nadie así que el bastardo ese tiene lo que se merece al igual que el grupo de Uchiha´s que asesine hace como 5 horas así que si Fugaku arma un alboroto ya sabes porque ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo de manera cortante la menor pasando al lado de Hiashi que la tomo por el brazo de manera brusca.

-Maldita mocosa eres un malagradecida igual que la puta de oka-san.- grito furioso el patriarca Hyuuga y eso fue todo lo que necesito Miyuki para explotar.

-Suéltame maldito viejo tu ni siquiera eres mi padre así que no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima porque si lo haces te aseguro que regresare del mismo infierno para matarte.- ninguno de ellos fue consiente que Hanabi los estaba escuchando al igual que Neji y Hinata que la miraban a sombrados porque Miyuki se atrevió a decir que sabía que Hiashi no era su padre.

-Miyuki neesan hablas en serio Hiashi no es nuestro oto-san.- pregunto la pequeña al escuchar su voz los mayores la observaron a ella y al resto de los presentes.

-Hana-chan Hiashi es tu oto-san demo Hinata y yo no somos sus hijas oka-san se había enamorado de un hombre ajeno al clan y su relación no era permitida demo a pesar de eso ellos se miraban a escondidas y de esa relación nacimos Hinata y ello por ende tu eres la única heredera del clan Hyuuga demo eso nadie lo sabe.- dijo la pelinegra de manera tranquila mirando directamente a los ojos de Hanabi.

-Odias a nuestra oka-san por eso Hana-chan.- pregunto Hinata mirándola de ser así podrían irse despidiendo de ella.

-No yo jamás odiaría a nuestra oka-san demo aun así duele saber que no son mis hermanas.- dijo la pequeña Hiashi estaba más que furioso ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de su propia hija y mucho menos el de su sobrino y él lo sabía.

Ninguno dijo nada solo se observaron en silencio la primera en romper ese estado fue Miyuki que les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lejos de ese lugar Hinata y Neji la siguieron para evitar inconvenientes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mansión Uchiha.

Se escuchaban los gritos de Fugaku por todos lados.

-Me quieren explicar cómo es que una chica que solo iba armada con una katana mato a 6 de mis mejores hombres y dejo gravemente heridos a 2 de ellos y encima de eso la mocosa esa tiene el descaro de decirles que me digan que mis subordinados son unos inútiles.- Fugaku estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su gemelo Uchiha Madara.

-Vaya así que una niña mata a varios de tus mejores hombres supongo que tiene razón al decir que son unos inútiles.- dijo Madara todo quedo en silencio Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui lo observaron hacia años no lo veían para ser más específicos hacia 10 años Fugaku y el resto miraron al chico que estaba junto a Madara se parecía a Sasuke solo que parecía un año mayor.

-Y se puede saber quién realizo la masacre.- pregunto Madara a un subordinado hasta el momento ninguno lo sabía.

-Fue Hyuuga Miyuki la primogénita de Hiashi.- dijo un chico con temor al escuchar el nombre de Hiashi, Madara frunció el ceño odiaba a Hiashi.

-Estas diciendo que ella los mato a todos al menos lograron herirla.-pregunto Izuna el hijo de Madara y la carcajada que dieron Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui hicieron que Madara los mirara con cierta curiosidad de que se reían e Izuna se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Hay lo sentimos tío pero la pregunta de Izuna nos causó gracia.- dijo Shisui con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque?.- pregunto Izuna molesto que acaso tenia monos en la cara.

-Miyuki jamás ha sido herida en batalla bueno nosotros nunca hemos podido herirla ella es tan rápida como Shisui y mucho más letal que cualquiera de nosotros al igual que su hermana Hinata así que ten cuidado con ellas Izuna porque si les haces algo no duraran en matarte.- dijo Itachi de manera seria Fugaku miro a sus hijos y Shisui lo quería como un hijo propio observo a Sasuke quien tenía una sonrisa de lado Itachi y Shisui solo negaron valla que el pequeño idiota era terco.

-Porque Sasuke tiene esa sonrisa Itachi, Shisui?.- pregunto Fugaku Madara e Izuna lo observaron también.

-Sasuke se ha empeñado en meter a Hinata en su cama al parecer la chica es inmune al encanto Uchiha igual que Miyuki.- respondió Shisui de nuevo esos nombres Madara se dio cuenta que nada bueno sucedería si eso pasaba, en cuanto a Izuna bueno el tenia curiosidad de conocer a las hime Hyuuga.

-Tienes prohibido acercarte a Hinata, Sasuke quedo claro.- dijo de manera autoritaria Fugaku a Sasuke no le quedó más que asentir.

-Que te trae por Konoha Madara.- pregunto Fugaku viendo a su hermano a pesar de ser gemelos no se parecían.

-Que no puedo pasar a saludar y a estarme una temporada con mi familia.- pregunto Madara ante esa respuesta los otros Uchiha solo entrecerraron los ojos de manera perspicaz.  
-Madara tu y yo sabemos que eso dejo de importarte cuando te alejaste definitivamente de ''ella''.- dijo Fugaku haciendo énfasis al ella Madara solo apretó los puños con fuerza Kami como la extrañaba pero ella había decido quedarse con él para protegerlos a todos y sobre todo a los pequeños que tuvieron 2 años después de su partida se enteró que murió y eso lo destrozo por completo.

-Vengo por lo que me pertenece Fugaku a pesar de que este muerta me dejo 2 motivos más a parte de Izuna para seguir con vida y debo cuidarlos.- dijo Madara de manera cortante Izuna se dio cuenta que hablaba de su madre sabía que tenía hermanos pero no sabían si eran chicas o chicos.

-Aras que estalle una guerra entre casas Madara y lo sabes.- dijo Fugaku de manera seria aunque de nada sirvió la mirada que le dio su hermano expresaba que estaba dispuesto a dar guerra y a recuperar lo que le pertenece por derecho como todo Uchiha que era los menores solo observaron en silencio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Johan: les traje conti no pueden quejarse **

**Yuki: ella tiene razón lo mínimo que podrían hacer seria regalarnos un reviuws Onegai **

**Itachi: valla actualizaste 2 historias seguidas interesante **

**Shikamaru: sayo **

**Izuna: tks valla que eres flojo Nara sin más nosotros nos despedimos **

**Todos: Sayonara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro cabe decir que Miyuki es un personaje totalmente mío al igual que Yuki. **

**Advertencia: todas mis historias contienen lenguaje soez, sexo explícito muerte de personajes y violencia se recomienda discreción y si no eres mayor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto. **

**Johan: kon´nichiwa chicos. **

**Yuki: eh vuelto. **

**Izuna: a nadie le interesa baka. **

**Yuki: calla Uchiha acosador. **

**Izuna: de que hablas o/o **

**Yuki: eso es más que obvio ya se lo que le hiciste a Miyuki Izuna-teme. **

**Shika: problemáticos Naruto y Sasuke estan peleando de nuevo. **

**Johan: y ahora porque. **

**Shika: el dobe de Naruto casi besa a Hinata. **

**Johan: aah entonces que lo maten todos aquí sabemos que Hina-chan es de Sasuke. **

**Yuki/Izuna: ella tiene razón. **

**Johan: sin más disfruten la lectura.**

_Flash back Sasuke es kawai_

**Pensamientos y ****sarcasmo**

**(****Interrupciones****mías de Izuna y Yuki si aparece)**

…

**Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo.**_** Aristóteles **_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capítulo 4

Estaba furiosa quería matar a alguien en ese momento Hinata y Neji lo sabían y sabían que debían ir tras ella y eso hicieron aunque se les dificulto un poco pues ello no a acostumbraban correr en cambio la Hyuuga mayor si le daba cierta paz y tranquilidad manejo a una velocidad que mataría a cualquiera que no tuviera un buen control del manejo de un volante. Llego a ese lugar donde tantas veces fue con su oka-san y sus hermanas y su primo, y empezó a recordar todo lo que le contaba su oka-san.

_Flash back _

_-Sabes Miyuki-chan este lugar es muy especial para mi.- le dijo la dama Hyuuga a una niña de 7 años. _

_-Porque ka-san?.- pregunto la pequeña mirando con curiosidad a su progenitora. _

_-Porque en este lago puedo ser yo misma sin las ataduras de nuestro pero sobre todo porque este lago es testigo del amor que le tengo a tu oto-san.- dijo la Hyuuga mayor. _

_-En este lugar el me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte era tan feliz y fui mucho más feliz cuando quede embarazada de ti hubieras visto tu oto-san estaba tan feliz que incluso lloro cuando se lo conté.- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa suave y gentil y un aire soñador. _

Fin del flash back

-Siempre que me decías eso pensé que te referías a Hiashi, porque era el único padre que conocía, pero resulto ser que hablabas de Uchiha Madara quien resulto ser mi oto-san y el de Hinata también quien dirigía que te enamorarías de el peor enemigo de Hiashi.- susurro la Hyuuga un susurro que escucharon Neji y Hinata la última quedo en shock al escuchar la información tratando de procesarla.

-Nuestro padre es un Uchiha?.- pregunto Hinata todavía en shock.

-Hai demo no es cualquier Uchiha es Madara el peor enemigo de Hiashi y el mellizo de Fugaku.- contesto sin mirarlos.

-Desde cuando lo sabes Miyuki.- pregunto Neji de manera seria.

-Me entere hoy al parecer mi oka-san salía con Uchiha desde los 14 años a escondidas de los clanes cuando se informó que mi madre se casaría con Hiashi ella se entregó a Madara para evitar que alguien a quien ella no amara tomara su virginidad, Hiashi lo sabía demo no le importó porque él se casaría con ella demo no conto con ellos dejaran de frecuentarse según Hiashi una vez casados podría controlar a mi oka-san demo se equivocó y esa equivocación la pago muy caro.- termino de relatar la Hyuuga mayor.

-Hinata quieres que hablemos acerca de esto o prefieres entrenar.- pregunto la mayor.

-Prefiero entrenar.- murmuro dirigiéndose junto a su hermana a la orilla del lago quitándose las playeras quedando en una camisa de mayas sin mangas, se quitaron los zapatos y empezaron a pelear, Neji solo las observaba en silencio y observando los alrededores intentando localizar una amenaza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Residencia Uchiha.

Después de la pequeña charla los 2 miembros faltantes del clan Uchiha ya se había instalado y se encontraban en la sala platicando acerca de las herederas Hyuuga.

-Y como son ellas.- pregunto Izuna de manera curiosa.

-Ambas poseen ojos perlas demo los de Miyuki que es la mayor son como grises no del todo pero tiene matices grises y lavanda cabello negro violáceo y un cuerpo hecho por el mismo demonio, Hinata que es la segunda tiene un rostro de ángel y cuerpo hecho por diablo sus ojos son perlas con tintes lavanda y un cabello índigo y tiene casi a todo Konoha babeando por ellas y te preguntas que hay de la otra mitad pues la otra mitad babea por nosotros ellos te pueden confirmar lo que te dije.- dijo Shisui de manera picara.

-Lo que dice Shisui es cierto ambas son muy hermosas demo tienen un carácter traído del mismo infierno.- dijo Itachi de manera seria.

-Lo que ellos dicen es verdad demo ni se te ocurra fijarte en Hinata ella me pertenece.- dijo de manera fría Sasuke.

-Qué le parece si vamos a un lago que hay a las fuera de la cuidad.- dijo Madara para evitar que esos 2 se asesinaran con la mirada.

-Te refieres a ese lago.- pregunto Fugaku sorprendido.

-Hai me refiero a ese.- le respondió Madara.

-De que lago hablan.- preguntaron los jóvenes.

-Es el lugar donde le pedí matrimonio a Mikoto.- respondió Fugaku con una ligera sonrisa recordando buenos tiempos.

-Bien vamos.- respondieron los menores todos salieron del salón para ir al lago.

%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%

En el lago se encontraban los Hyuuga teniendo una sangrienta y encarnizada batalla con los hombres de Orochimaru los kunais volaban de un lado a otro al igual que los shuriken en el suelo habían prácticamente 20 hombres muertos y a cada uno le faltaba una parte del cuerpo los hombres de Orochimaru tenían orden de matar a las herederas Hyuuga y a los herederos Uchiha junto a sus respectivos primos por haber casi matado a Kabuto aunque no los Uchiha no tenían nada que ver Kabuto había reaccionado solo para culparlos.

-Son demasiados y mis energías se agotan.- murmuro Hinata los Hyuuga mayores asintieron de acuerdo pues estaban cansados sobre todo las chicas que habían estado entrenando.

Empezaron a escuchar unas voces conocidas que se acercaban entre bromas y uno que otro golpe hasta que llegaron al lago y vieron la masacre que estaban dando los Hyuuga.

-Pero que mierda no te preocupes Miyuki-hime yo te protegeré.- grito Shisui el resto solo lo observo con pena ajena que acaso no había visto que la Hyuuga ya había apuñalado y decapitado a 5 hombres.

-Entonces ellas son las herederas Hyuuga.- pregunto Izuna asombrado al verlas pelear sobre todo a la menor era muy hermosa no había duda y antes de que uno de ellos reaccionara vieron a Sasuke tomar una katana y pararse junto a Hinata y empezaron a matar a los hombres de Orochimaru a ellos se unieron el resto de los Uchiha.

-Cansada Hina-hime.- pregunto de manera socarrona Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina.

-hmp ya quisieras Sasuke-kun.- le dijo de manera burlesca regalándole una sonrisa angelical definitivamente la Hyuuga era un demonio disfrazado de ángel y él se dio cuenta que la amaba y haría lo imposible para que ella le corresponda.

-Que fue lo que sucedió Hime.- le pregunto de manera seria la Hyuuga se sorprendió un poco cuando la llamo hime pero lo dejo pasar algo dentro de ella se sintió cálido al escucharlo llamarla así.

-Orochimaru mando a sus matones más letales a matarnos por la paliza que le dio Miyuki a Kabuto, luego irían por ustedes ya que tu hermano lo golpeo.- le respondió la Hyuuga de manera seria y con un sonrojo.

-Kuso como duele.- escucharon gritar a la Hyuuga mayor después de eliminar a sus enemigos fueron a socorrerla tenía una herida en el muslo y eso los preocupaba a todos por igual sobre todo a Madara Kami no las quería perder a ellas como perdió a Nadekisho a pesar de que ellas no sabían que era su padre o eso creía él. La Hyuuga mayor callo agotada con la respiración agitada y jodido dolor que le empezaba a crispar los nervios además estaba la insistente mirada de ese Uchiha que era de la edad de Fugaku, observo a su alrededor había sangre por todos lados cuerpos mutilados y expresiones de horror pero nada de eso era de su interés siguió observando miro detenidamente a sus 2 hermanos menores porque si ella consideraba a Neji como un hermano al darse cuenta que estaban bien suspiro tranquila eso y que ya habían matado a todos los hombres de Orochimaru.

Se puso de pie con dificultad demo no demostraría más debilidad.

-Qué haces aquí Fugaku-sama.- pregunto de manera respetuosa nunca se habían tratado pero había escuchado a varios hombres decir que era un digno adversario y ella lo acaba de comprobar al verlo pelear.

-Hmp solo venía con mi hermano, mis hijos y mis sobrinos a relajarnos.- dijo Fugaku ante esa respuesta la Hyuuga no dijo nada hasta que repitió la frase en su cabeza él dijo hermano eso significa que no imposible, todos estaban asustados al ver como el rostro de la Hyuuga perdía color y miraba a Madara con incredulidad.

-Tu eres Uchiha Madara el amante de mi oka-san.- pregunto con dificultad la Hyuuga ante esa pregunta Madara se tensó ya solo lo observaba la mayor de las Hyuuga si no que todos los allí presentes.

-No sé de qué me hablas yo no conocí a tu oka-san.- dijo Madara de manera indiferente.

-No mientas Uchiha se perfectamente que tú y ella fueron novios y que siguieron viéndose a escondidas a pesar de que ella estaba casada y que de esa relación que tuviste con ella nacieron tres hijos tuyos y de ella para ser más exactos 2 mujeres y un hombre.- dijo mirando a Izuna a los ojos y dándose cuenta porque él no se quedó con los Hyuuga.

-Como sabes que tu madre y yo éramos amantes el único que lo sabía era Hizashi mi mejor amigo.- pregunto Madara recordando aquella bella mujer sus hijas no se parecían en nada a la actitud de su madre es más parecían haber sacado el carácter Uchiha.

-Porque Hiashi se dio cuenta y empezó a reclamarles Hinata tenía unos 8 Neji 9 y, yo 11al principió no lo podía creer y luego él le pregunto si éramos sus hijas y ella le dijo que no después de eso los mato a ambos primero a mi tío Hizashi y después a mi oka-san.- dijo de manera fría.

-Hace cuanto te enteraste que soy su padre.- pregunto conteniendo las ganas de ir a buscar Hiashi y matarlo.

-Me di cuenta hoy en la mañana te estarás preguntando como fue que se enteró Hiashi la respuesta es sencilla Orochimaru los mando a espiar.- dijo de manera seca la Hyuuga observando como el chico que se parecía a Sasuke la miraba de una manera nada inocente.

-Madara dile a tu hijo que deje desvestir a su hermana menor con los ojos.- dijo la Hyuuga algo molesta ante el comentario Izuna miro para otro lado y 10 segundos después reacciono.

-Espera a que se refiere ella con eso de hermana menor.- pregunto confuso Izuna.

-Izuna ella son tus hermana Uchiha Miyuki la mayor y Uchiha Hinata la menor ambas conocidas como las princesas Hyuuga en la sociedad demo solo las personas cercanas a tu oka-san y a mi sabían eso.- dijo Madara con cierta tristeza en los ojos al recordar de nuevo a la mujer que amaba, mientras eso sucedía Sasuke analizaba y procesaba la información Hinata era su prima y por ende una Uchiha lo que significaba que Fugaku no tendría problemas si saliera con ella pero por otro lado estaba Miyuki, Neji y Madara junto a Izuna que por lo que miraba empezaba a ver la ojiperla como su hermanita y se dio cuenta que con ellos no la tendría fácil y mucho menos con su fama de casanova, definitivamente Kami lo odiaba.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo la mayor de las Hyuuga callo inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre alarmando a todos.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital.- dijo Izuna de manera seria cargando a la Hyuuga se sentía raro aunque feliz de conocer a sus hermanas.

-Eso no será posible Izuna-kun.- respondió la ojiperla de manera seria.

-Porque?.- pregunto Fugaku.

-Los hospitales reportan a la policía cada vez que llegan heridos además si no ves llegar bañados de sangre empezaran a sospechar lo mejor sería ir a un lugar seguro y llamar a Tsunade y a Kakashi sensei.- dijo Neji de manera seria.

-Bien en ese caso iremos a la mansión Uchiha.- ordeno Madara asintieron en silencio y se marcharon.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Johan: damas y caballeros los poco que quedan XD aquí está la conti de esta historia probablemente mañana actualice las hijas bastardas de satanás. **

**Izuna: te esmeraste esta vez cierto. **

**Johan: hai aunque no quedo como quería. **

**Yuki: si como que le falto mas emoción.**

**Izuna/Johan: no nos digas u.u° **

**Shika: problemático solo despídete y ya. **

**Johan: que cruel eres Shika u.u **

**Shika: sayonara **

**Se aceptan tomatazos sugerencias y críticas.**

**Matta nee **


End file.
